The unexpected visitor
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: Peace is shattered when a small, unexpected visitor arrives at Lloyd and Colette's place.


Pointless one shot inspired by the little visitor that came to our flat one night who seems to have let him/herself out again thankfully :) And dedicated to the little creature as well I guess :)

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Tales of Symphonia, Namco own it I believe. I just have an obsession with it and like writing fluff :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The calm, peaceful quiet that had descended over the house was suddenly shattered by a high-pitched scream.

"Kill it! Kill it! Quickly! Someone kill it!" Zelos yelled while running around the house wrapped in a towel.

"What? What's wrong?" Sheena yelled before she was knocked backwards by her husband who was running without actually looking where he was going.

"What you yelling about?" Colette yawned from the sofa where she's been napping, her eyes still bleary with sleep.

"Something alive, and fast, and BIG is somewhere in the house," the redhead shuddered, getting to his feet and helping his wife up. His head snapped round as he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Eugh! There it goes, kill it! Kill it!" he screamed, pointing to the hallway before jumping up onto a chair.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked, unconcerned. If none of them had seen the creature walk past the living room door it couldn't be that big or that dangerous.

"I dunno, but it's big, and gross, and yucky! Probably a spider," Zelos whimpered.

"Uck, spider," Colette stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"If it's a spider I'll sqooish it," Sheena said, going to fetch a shoe from the hallway before moving to investigate the kitchen where the creature had run to.

"Sqoosh it dead!" Colette nodded. "Any spider that grows too big then comes indoors is asking to be squished."

Lloyd rolled his eyes then went to fetch Noishe in from outside, figuring the dog-like creature could probably find the creature which was causing Zelos to squeal so loudly fairly quickly.

"It was horrible, it made a skittering sound," the redhead moaned.

"Skittering? Spiders don't make any noise," Sheena yelled from the kitchen.

"You can go finish your shower, we'll deal with this," Colette added.

"Nuhuh, I am NOT getting off this chair until I know that the whatever it is in this house that isn't meant to be in here is dead," Zelos yelled back.

Ten minutes later Lloyd was still standing by the kitchen door with Noishe waiting for the women to let the dog-like creature have a go at finding the whatever-it-was. They'd insisted they'd have a go at finding it first as they could move around the kitchen more easily.

"I think whatever it was has left," Colette called out, clicking her torch off.

"No, there's something alive in here that shouldn't be!" Zelos yelled back.

Colette rolled her eyes and was about to get Noise to investigate to reassure the former Chosen that everything was OK when she paused mid-step and turned her head. She made motions to indicate to the others to be quiet then started moving slowly, her head tipped to one side as she listened for the noise she'd heard again.

Suddenly she squealed and pointed happily.

"Mouse!" she cheered.

"A mouse? Oh no!" Zelos moaned, then a suspiciously loud thud from the living room suggested the redhead had fainted and fallen off his chair.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and muttered about not understanding why Zelos could deal with huge, life threatening monsters but not mice. He took Noishe into the living room to see what had happened to the older swordsman while the kitchen filled up with the noise of the two women moving furniture, trying to find the mouse which had run for cover.

They were still crashing about adding to the noise further by trying to coax the mouse into coming out from it's hiding place by telling it they didn't want to hurt it when Zelos regained consciousness.

"What are you on about? Telling it you want to be friends? Kill it! Kill it!" the swordsman yelled groggily.

"NO!" both women yelled back, Colette adding they wouldn't because it was cute.

Lloyd eventually managed to get the redhead to calm down and rest in his chair then went to see how the hunt for the mouse was going.

The sight that greeted him when he got to the kitchen door made him laugh. Colette and Sheena were crouching on either side of the refrigerator, each with a plastic box in their hands. They'd made a trail of pieces of cereal leading away from the fridge and were occasionally nodding to one another to indicate that they'd heard or seen the small creature move.

He chuckled as he went back to the living room.

"You should see those two, bums stuck in the air like a couple of cats waiting to pounce on something," he laughed as he sat down in a chair next to the one Zelos was settled in.

"As long as they get rid of it I don't care what they do," the older swordsman muttered, his feet firmly up on the chair out of the reach of any mouse.

Lloyd was beginning to doze off when little squeaks from the kitchen that didn't sound like the mouse caught his attention. He went back to the kitchen doorway just in time to see the two women trying their best not to squeal loudly as the mouse dashed out from under the fridge, grabbed a piece of cereal then dashed back under the appliance again.

Colette turned to him and mouthed the words "so cute".

"You won't catch it like that, it's too fast," he whispered back. She simply stuck her tongue out playfully in reply.

For a long time the mouse didn't reappear and Lloyd began to think it wasn't going to emerge again while they were still in the kitchen. He was about to get up from his chair when there was a sudden burst of movement and sound.

"GOT IT!" Colette squealed, beaming triumphantly as she held her plastic box down on the floor.

"You've never!" Lloyd grinned, moving to see if she had.

Noishe and Zelos appeared in the kitchen doorway, the redhead staying behind the large creature, still afraid of the small one.

"She has you know, she got it," Lloyd smiled proudly at Zelos as he held the box in place. Colette was prancing happily around the kitchen in a victory dance.

"Told you I would, I heard it moving out from under the fridge so," she smiled, getting back down on her hands and knees to look at the mouse again.

"Lets go let it loose outside," she suggested to Sheena who nodded and slipped a piece of cardboard under the box so they could lift it from the floor.

"Take it far away, really far away," Zelos whimpered.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and held the door open for the women who were cooing over the small rodent.

"Ugh, mouse, where'd it come from?" Zelos shuddered as Lloyd shut the door.

The younger swordsman laughed and pointed to the edge of the forest which was visible from the kitchen window.

"Out there I should imagine. You know, you do find mice in forests occasionally," he chuckled.

"You mean there might be more nearby?" the redhead asked in a panicked voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the women will protect you from them," Lloyd laughed.

"Heeeeey!" Zelos frowned. "Are you implying I'm a wimp?"

"No, I'm thinking you have an irrational fear of small harmless creatures," Lloyd smiled and stuck his tongue out playfully.

"You are, you ARE implying I'm a wimp!" Zelos growled playfully before beginning to chase Lloyd around the house with a rolled up napkin, intending to hit the younger man with it to teach him a lesson when he caught up with him.

The women smiled as they came back into the kitchen having let the mouse go at the edge of the forest.

"Everything's back to normal then," Sheena smiled and Colette nodded, happy to see that this was so even though the mouse had been very cute.


End file.
